That Fateful Night revised
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: Draco and Hermione's kid goes to Hogwarts. What sort of mischief does she get into and who does she meet? Rated M for language and one IMPLIED adult situation.
1. That Night

That Fateful Night (Revised)

Chapter One

That Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy, Hermione, Harry, Ron, or any of J.K. Rowling's characters, settings, or anything else found in the Harry Potter books. I do, however, own Katalia, Diego, Dimitri, and any of the younger generation.

A/n: Ok…This was originally up as most of you know. However, felt, for some strange reason, that an R rating was not sufficient enough for this story. I find this hilarious though, as I only implied everything and I was 13 when I wrote it. So, obviously they didn't even look at the story. But yes, it needed a new version anyway. So here we go.

---

Hermione slowly walked towards the Gryffindor common room. She could not believe what had just taken place. How had she let him, of all people….? No, she couldn't think about it.

_It's not like it was that horrible or, well, it was, but only because of who he was. If it had been anyone else… Ron for instance… Oh dear._ The thought had just crept into her mind. _Ron. _He would kill her, _but that would be better than anything else_.

_Oh dear again. _

_Harry. _

He would be worse. He was still so upset over Dumbledore. But who could blame him? They had had to force him to come back to school. They had to remind him hundreds of times that if he returned to school he would be able to learn more magic to defeat Voldemort with before he even considered the thought of returning to school.

_Back to your issues Hermione_. She mentally snapped at herself. _This is no time to worry about Harry. _But the bad little voice crept into her head. _Well, _it started out slyly, _there's no real reason to tell Ron or Harry…_ Sure, she felt guilty but certainly not guilty enough to tell them. After all, it wasn't like she was pregnant or anything. They had, of course, used protection…

And a flashback to it hit her. She shuddered at the thought of his lips pressed against her, his warm, soft hand resting in the small of her back. She remembered staring into his soft gray eyes after the kiss. She thought about the way his hair fell into his eyes. Thin strands of the lightest blonde. She gasped as she remembered touching his cheek, slightly flushed but still the fairest color and so soft. Like pink tinged porcelain. The words he had uttered to initiate it all echoed in her mind. "Damn Granger, no one ever told me you looked that good." Not particularly romantic but that sexy whisper of his combined with the therapeutic aroma of the bubbles in the prefect bathroom and the enticing look on his flawless face must have gotten to her.

"Malfoy!" She has gasped, bringing her robe back up to cover herself. She had never ran into anyone down here this late. Generally, she used this as her personal quiet time because no one was up this late, let alone taking a bath. She would usually soak in the tub and try to clear her mind.

But from there things had gotten quite out of control. Something possessed Draco to kiss her. Neither of them knew what was happening until their lips touched. One thing led to another and soon Hermione found herself doing things with Malfoy that she had only even thought about doing with Ron. And when it was over she had no regrets until he got up silently and threw his clothes on. Then, he looked at her, frowned ever so slightly, turned, and began to walk out. But right as he put his hand on the knob to leave, he turned his head back to look at her, meeting her eyes with his cool gray ones. "I prefer Draco." Then, he turned once more and had disappeared into the darkened hallway.

She had just sat there, staring at the door. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. It wasn't fair. To have done that with someone like Malfoy – or, Draco, as he preferred – and then to just have him…leave like that.

But now she just stood there in front of the portrait. The fat lady was staring sleepily at her. "Password, dear?" But when Hermione said nothing the fat lady opened her eyes completely. "Something wrong?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine. Just…tired."

And that became what she would say anytime anyone asked what was wrong. It was her seventh year and she was supposed to enjoy being seventeen and getting ready to go out into the world, but she couldn't forget that night. It haunted her like a bad dream.

Anytime she saw Malfoy in class or passed him in the hall and saw his smug smirk or his look or indifference it hurt her. And it hurt even worse to look at Ron. They were still together but it wasn't the same. He knew there was something bothering her but she would always tell him she was just tired and he wouldn't press the issue.

Even if he did, she knew she wouldn't tell him. It wasn't even so much what anyone would think. It was just that she would look back. She had always been the one with morals and to do that… Well, it would ruin that spotless view of her.

---

_I should be studying_, she thought. It was the day after the incident and she was up in her dorm, trying to regain a semblance of normality.

Her exams were coming up in about two weeks and she desperately needed to get top marks. _Can't let Malfoy get higher marks than me. That would be unacceptable but he has been proving his intelligence lately..._ That was true. Draco Malfoy had been actually proving his brain worked correctly since the first day back. He had tied with her as the best student of the school this year yet he still slept in class!

She shuddered again at the thought of Draco. _Why did you have to decide to take a bath at that time? _That evil little voice kept nagging at her in the back of her mind.

"Herm?" A voice cut into her thoughts along with a sharp knock.

"What?"

"You ok? You haven't came out and you told us an hour ago you just had to brush your hair." It was Ron of course.

"I'm fine." _Are you really?_ That voice one more cut into her mind. "I'll be down in just a few minutes."

Hermione stood up and walked over to the window. She was ready and had been for the past hour. _Might as well let them wait._ Her brown eyes stared through the glass and she saw a lone figure sitting on the grass reading a book. His light hair and pale complexion was unmistakable. It was Draco.

_Ugh why do I keep seeing him?_ She had even dreamed about him the night after the "incident."

Hermione took a deep breath, turned away from the window, and ran a slightly shaky hand through her now sleek, straight dark blonde hair. She had dyed it the summer before with magic and had been taught by Parvati and Lavender how to get it all straight and sleek like theirs.

She headed out of her dorm to meet her three friends, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She was basically going on a double date. Harry with Ginny and Ron with her but not exactly. Ginny and Harry weren't exactly a couple right now after what had happened the previous year and Ron and Hermione just hadn't admitted to themselves that they were a couple.

Her final thought before walking out of the room to join her friends was, _what if Ron finds out I slept with Malfoy?_

---

Draco Malfoy, however, had not given the incident too much thought. The Granger girl had been like any other he had had before. Just someone to enjoy and then leave. He never gave them too much thought. Plus, she was a mudblood. Nothing but a muggle with a wand.

And she was smart. _Too damn smart for her own good._ He didn't like competition. There was no denying he was intelligent, but she was bound to make him look really bad one day.

And she was a friend of Potter and Weasley. That lost her any points she had gained off of her looks. God forbid Potter or Weasley found out about what had happened they'd probably end their friendship with the Granger girl – not that that bothered him too much. But they'd both probably try to kill him and well, that wouldn't be too much fun.

So it was best just to keep it quiet and pretend nothing happened. He couldn't help but to smirk at her in the hallways or in class. That was actually rather fun.

---

But little did either of them know that one little night of fun was going to change their lives forever…

---

A/n: Yeah I dunno what was in the other version as it's been so many years and I'm not sure what disk I saved it on so…yeah. I'm gonna try to recreate it to the best of my ability.

A/n 2: Blaise Zabini originally appeared in this story. However, Blaise was female because this story was written almost 4 years ago. I would be willing to change that entire character to someone else and I will most likely do so unless I get a few reviews telling me to stick to the original story… It won't change the plot at all, just a few names that were familiar to the original readers of the story. Any opinions? Just review.

A/n 3: You guys are in luck. About ten minutes before I posted this I found the floppy with the first five original chapters on it! I'm gonna have to improvise the sixth chapter but I have the seventh and the rest after that… So it's all good!


	2. Draco Finds Out

That Fateful Night

Chapter Two

Draco Finds Out

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

---

About a month after the incident Hermione noticed something wasn't right. Ginny and her usually got their periods around the same time and Ginny had had hers roughly three weeks before. At first, Hermione had passed off hers not coming as stress over the last exams she'd have to take, but when it was two weeks late there had to be a problem.

She didn't freak out at first, though. She figured it could still be stress, but she thought it would be a rather good idea to consult Madame Pomfrey about the problem. She would at least be able to tell her what the problem was. Hermione just prayed that she wasn't pregnant. That would completely destroy every goal she had set for herself since she'd found out she was a witch.

When she entered the hospital wing looking rather upset two days before exams, the nurse walked up to the girl quickly. She figured Hermione was just freaking out again about exams. Sometimes that happened. Pomfrey had also seen many seventh years upset about the end of school so she did not automatically assume something was wrong.

She knew Hermione quite well. The girl usually volunteered in the hospital wing for a few extra points for Gryffindor. She had even tended to the stuck up Malfoy boy after a crazy quidditch incident involving a rogue bludger during a Slytherin and Ravenclaw game. The nurse frowned a little, remembering the nasty bruise that the boy had in the middle of his forehead and the horrible way he had managed to break him arm in about four places.

At first Hermione tried to remain calm. "Well…My…well.. It isn't here yet and um…" A tear slid down the young girl's cheek. "I…I think I might b-be…" A few more tears joined the first and she sobbed a little as she stared at the floor. She couldn't meet the nurse's eyes.

"You may be what, dear?" Pomfrey was shocked. She had never seen Hermione cry over a medical problem before. Usually the girl was quite level headed and didn't freak out when she suspected something wrong with her.

"Well I missed my... and Malfoy and I... now I think I'm..." Hermione wasn't making any sense because now she was bawling and sobbing. The crystal tears slid down her pale cheeks in little streams and her shoulders rapidly rose and fell. Madame Pomfrey, however, took a guess at what could be wrong.

"You think you are pregnant, dear?" She asked kindly, in a soft tone so that no other patients could hear what was going on. But really she was upset. How could Hermione have slept with Draco Malfoy? He was just an arrogant little brat. She had never liked him and she had thought that Hermione despised him, especially after what had happened the year before.

Hermione sniffed and nodded, still more tears streaming down her cheeks and smearing her make-up. She still couldn't meet the nurse's eyes. She couldn't bear to see the disapproving look that she knew had to be there. God, what if she was pregnant? How would she tell Ron and Harry?

"Ok dear, well, let's find out." The nurse took a little bottle out of her robe pocket. "Hold out your wrist." The nurse looked at the girl's wrist to ensure it was free of anything that could possibly mess up the reading. Then, she pulled her wand out and tapped the girl's wrist. Satisfied that it was clean, she opened the little bottle. "Now, whatever this may say, you are not to go into hysterics again, are we clear?" When Hermione nodded, she went on. "Pink or blue means you are. Green means you've got another health problem and clear means you're perfectly fine." She took a deep breath and told Hermione to relax and do the same, then she poured a small amount onto the girl's wrist.

They both stared intently at Hermione's wrist where the liquid seemed to have not changed. Suddenly it turned bright pink. Hermione screamed and suddenly paled several shades. Madame Pomfrey was afraid the girl was going to pass out. But she had no time to worry about that as a tall figure strode into the room.

"Pomfrey I need you to mend my arm and wrist. They're both broken worse than ever. Even worse than my 5th year summer." Draco looked curiously at Hermione who was very pale and crying and at Pomfrey who was glaring at him. "Um... All right... What'd I do this time?"

"Never you mind that right now. Get over here and use your good arm to help me with her." Pomfrey snapped, looking at him for a moment, then looking back at Hermione, rather worried. "Bring her back to my office and we'll get you both fixed up."

Draco clumsily helped the nurse bring Hermione into the office. Then they set her up on a chair. By the time they'd gotten her there she looked at little bit better. She wasn't nearly as pale and she looked like she could actually focus her eyes on one thing.

The nurse looked from Hermione to Draco once she was satisfied the girl wasn't going to pass out. "Come here Mr. Malfoy. We'll need to fix that up for you again. Bloody quidditch… I suppose that's where you broke them again?"

Draco nodded and looked at Hermione for a moment before walking over to the nurse. She really did look quite upset. He briefly wondered what had happened before he'd entered the wing.

The nurse took her wand from her pocket and tapped it to his arm and wrist. They returned to normal almost instantly. The boy winced a little but then he was fine. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, do you think you can refrain from receiving anymore of these sort of accidents for the remaining days you have left here?"

He nodded and looked at the floor briefly before looking back at her. "I think I can manage that. We were just fooling around today and well, the bludger went rogue again…"

"Now onto important business." The nurse looked from the handsome blonde boy to the pretty girl. She supposed she could imagine how it had happened. And there was no question in her mind that it was indeed Malfoy's baby. Hermione had never been the type to sleep around. "Mr. Malfoy, take a seat. You'll want to be sitting when I tell you this." She closed the door and took a breath.

But before she'd had a chance to speak, Draco exclaimed, "Madame what is going on? I demand to know." The nurse simply gave him a stern look and he took a seat.

Madame Pomfrey took a deep breath. She didn't know where to begin. She'd had to tell many young couples this news but they were usually on better terms than the two in front of her. "When was the last time you and Hermione were alone together?"

He shrugged, looking at her curiously. "I don't know. Maybe a month ago. I really doubt that is any of your business."

"What were you two doing?"

"Um..." Draco suddenly looked nervous. "We were um... fooling around in the prefect bathroom..." His usually pale face gained a slight pink tinge. He really did not feel like getting in trouble at the very end of his seventh year. He'd never been caught doing anything like this before.

She raised an eyebrow. "Fooling around? Please define "fooling around."

"We slept together...But why is this relevant? I was under the impression I did have the freedom to sleep with whomever I please."

"Because Miss Granger is now pregnant."

Draco's jaw dropped and his face went deathly pale. "B-but it can't be p-possible we-we used protection and-and my f-father is going to m-murder me if... if she's..." Neither the nurse or Hermione had ever seen Draco lose his cool at all.

"I'm sorry Draco it's true..."Hermione finally found her voice and joined in. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh god I'm only seventeen. I can't deal with this. This is crazy. My father….he's gonna kill me…I'm gonna be dead…"

"Calm down you two." Madame Pomfrey said to them. She had seen younger couples then these two acting calmer than they were. A baby did put the two in a bad situation but it was most definitely not the end of the world.

"Calm down?" Draco said sounding amazed. "I can't fucking calm down! Right now I'd like to cut my fucking wrists open because it would be a hell of a lot better than what Lucius has in store for me when he finds out!" He raked a hand through his previously perfectly slicked back hair. Now it was falling into his eyes and every other direction.

"Draco!" Both Madame Pomfrey and Hermione said at the same time.

Draco stood up. "Hermione I don't want a thing to do with this kid, ok? I'll pay any amount of money. But I do not want my father finding out." He took a deep breath, looking like he was going to cry. Then he swallowed hard, turned, and left the room quickly, violently raking a hand through his platinum hair.

Pomfrey just looked at Hermione with sadness. She knew there was nothing she could do. He had offered money. There was no real obligation for him to take part in the child's life.

Hermione never saw Draco Malfoy again for another eleven years…

---

A/n: Hope you enjoyed this. It actually took quite a bit of editing. I did my best with it. Next chapter should be up relatively soon. I do have quite a bit of summer reading to get done before the sixth though, so we will see what happens.

Please review!


	3. Dimitrius Something, Something Malfoy

That Fateful Night

Chapter Three

Dimitrius Something, Something Malfoy

A/N: Katalia is pronounced Kay-tal-ya.

---

Hermione and Draco's child was born February 28th. She was a few weeks late but other than that, perfectly fine. Her mother, on the other hand, was left alone and friendless in the hospital and had to endure the birth by herself without the father there to hold her hand. Even her parents couldn't make it. And as Hermione held the baby girl in her arms tears slid down her cheeks. She had begun to realize more with the increasing time how very alone she was.

The baby wailed in her arms as Hermione held her, but soon she fell silent and it was at that moment the young nurse chose to speak. "What shall you call her?"

Hermione thought for a few minutes, debating on all the names she could call her. She finally settled on a name. "Katalia Skye," she said promptly, but after a moment she added, "Malfoy Granger. No hyphen."

The nurse tilted her head to the side slightly. She knew of the Malfoys, of course, but the only one young enough to be the father of this child was the boy, Draco. She had heard rumors from her friends that the young Malfoy had been wedded to another girl, though. That was quite curious. Though it would be good reason enough for the father's absence.

---

As the girl got older she began to look more and more like a true Malfoy. She had a slightly pointed face and very pale complexion. Her silky hair was the lightest shade of blonde and her eyes were those of her father. Steel gray orbs alive with intelligence but barely any emotion displayed in them. The only difference was a faint ring of hazel on the outer edge of the gray.

Each time Hermione looked at her daughter she saw her mistake. She saw where she went wrong. She saw every dream she had lost that day in the hospital wing. She saw every friend she had leave. She saw herself taking a low-level secretary position in the ministry rather than any of her dream jobs. But above all, she saw Draco. And yet she still loved the girl more than anything in the world.

"Mummy?" The girl said one day, looking up from her breakfast.

Her mother looked up curiously. "Yes, sweetie?"

The girl bit her bottom lip and hesitated for a minute as young kids tend to do when they have a difficult question to ask. But finally she released her lip and spoke. "Why haven't I ever seen my daddy?"

Hermione froze. She wasn't sure how to answer the question. She couldn't tell a seven-year-old that her daddy didn't want to see her. "Well…" Hermione paused again, considering her response. "Katie, you see, your daddy would love to see you but he's a very busy man."

"Oh." Katalia looked down at her Lucky Charms. She took a few bites and then asked another question. "What'd my daddy look like?"

Hermione looked at her daughter for a moment before closing her eyes. There, she saw Draco as he was seven years ago. Tall and handsome beyond words. Slicked back white blonde hair, those icy gray eyes, the flushed porcelain skin… It was of that image of him she spoke. "He looks like you. Gray eyes and pale skin. Light hair… Tall. He slicks back his hair with gel…His nose is a bit different from yours but you have the same shaped face."

"Oh…" The girl said, and paused again. Hermione braced herself for the next question and began to wonder where her daughter was getting these questions. Then the girl spoke again. "What's my daddy's name?"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said and not more than a second later a gasp came from her daughter. "What?" The young mother exclaimed.

"He donated a ton of money to our school last year… Like three thousand galleons!"

---

Three years later Katie ran in the house, obviously excited. "Mum!" She yelled, dropping her bookbag on the couch. "Mum! You won't believe this!" She dropped a binder and two books on the chair on her way into the kitchen.

Hermione peeked her head out of the kitchen as her daughter neared. "What won't I believe sweetie?" She smiled at Katie. She had no idea what Katie could tell her that she'd be so excited about. The girl made straight A's every term. She was involved in every activity she wanted to be in. So unless it was a field trip she was completely clueless as to what it was.

"My dad's Draco Malfoy, right?"

Hermione's smile drooped slightly but she nodded anyway. "Yes…"

"Well there's a boy at my school in my grade named Dimitrius something, something Malfoy and he looks sorta like me! …But he's not very nice."

Hermione's smile completely fell upon hearing that news. "That's interesting, sweetie." Hermione hadn't expected Draco to have another child that soon afterwards. It just wasn't right. _But you couldn't have honestly expected him to remain single for the rest of his life! Honestly you're a sensible woman._

"I hear he takes classes on a Hogwarts third year level though." Katie continued.

_Third year level?_ Hermione knew Draco was smart but his son taking that high level classes_? That was absurd!_

"Mum?" Katie began again after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"Will I be going to Hogwarts next year?" She looked at her mother, rather pitiful looking.

"Of course silly. Why wouldn't you?" Hermione laughed a little. Honestly, the thought of her daughter not going to Hogwarts. It was hilarious.

"Because Dimitrius told me I was stupid and wouldn't get into Hogwarts... H-he also made fun of Aria because she's a Weasley..." Katie began to sniffle a little as if she was going to cry. So Hermione decided to be a little playful.

Hermione gasped. "He didn't!"

"He did!" Aria was Fred's little girl. She was ten like Katie and the two were nearly inseparable when they saw one another.

"Katie?" Her mother asked after a thought occurred to her. "What house would you like to be in when you attend Hogwarts?"

"Um... Gryffindor. I guess…" She bit her bottom lip then went on. "I used to want to be in Slytherin but Dimitrius is going to be in there and I don't want to be anywhere near him."

Hermione managed a small smile. "Go up and put you school things away now, Katalia."

Katie nodded and went out to the living room to grab her things from the various places she had set them. Then, after a moment, Hermione heard the girl thump up the stairs to her room.

Hermione couldn't believe Katie had a brother. Especially one that was this old already! It was just unbelievable.

---

A/n: Sorry to those who thought this was going to be an eventful chapter. The next one is more where the action starts. I just felt an introduction to Katie would help. Next chapter I believe you meet Dimitrius – stuck up little prat he is.

Please review!


	4. A Letter and a Trip to Diagon Alley

That Fateful Night

Chapter Four

A Letter and a Trip To Diagon Alley

A/n: I'm going to try to post as much as I can before September 6th. When school starts I will be rather busy so it may be a week or two in between chapters.

---

Soon enough it was July and a letter addressed to

Miss K. Granger

The Second Bedroom

17 Apiraile Court

London

had arrived. The young girl was so ecstatic that her mother had to catch hold of her so that she could sit the girl down to read the letter. And when she was finally sitting she could barely get the letter open because she was tearing at the envelope frantically. In the end Hermione had to take the letter from her and open it.

But when it was finally opened another small envelope was inside addressed to Miss H. Granger. Hermione was rather puzzled. Never before had she seen anything like this before.

The envelope was small and brown with a Hogwarts crest on it. Hermione slit it open slowly but with some caution. Hogwarts hadn't sent her anything since they had canceled her ten-year reunion due to unusual graduation circumstances that year.

When she had gotten the letter out she unfolded it rather quickly. Her curiosity was bothering her now. She could understand sending a letter to muggle born's parents but not to a witch. When she had gotten it unfolded she looked at it, scanning it quickly. It read:

Miss Granger,

As you know, the ten-year reunion for your graduating class was called off due to unavoidable circumstances. However, we have rescheduled it for a few days during the Christmas break. We hope you can join us on December 16th this year. We will have sleeping arrangements set up through the 19th so you can catch up with your old classmates for a few days. Please RSVP before October 17th so that we may have time to arrange everything.

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

After reading over it a second time, a small smile crept onto her face. She'd get a chance to see what everyone had been doing with their lives. And maybe, Ron and Harry would be there. She hadn't talked to either of them in years. But then a thought made her frown. Draco would probably be there. And he'd probably meet Katie. _But what it he didn't want to?_ She'd be crushed.

Hermione shook this thought off and busied herself with looking over Katie's supply list. It hadn't changed much since she was a first year. She did wonder who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be this year, though.

And instead of allowing her mind to slip back into thinking about Draco or anyone else, she smiled brightly, looking at Katie and said, "We're going to Diagon Alley again, Katie."

Katie's face lit up even more so than when she got her letter. She loved school shopping, especially now that she was going to Hogwarts. "Oh really!" Katie loved Diagon Alley but it wasn't often she got the chance to go.

---

"Now remember how to use floo powder?" Hermione asked, a few minutes later, standing by the fireplace.

Katie rolled her eyes. "No, you only taught it to me like a _billion_ times, mum!"

"Well I don't want you to end up in Knockturn Alley or worse!" She paused, and without thinking about it said, "You know Harry ended up there once."

"Yes, yes I know."

"Ok take the powd-" Katie grabbed a handful of the powder, tossed it into the fire, and stepped in. Hermione heard her call out clearly, "Diagon Alley." Hermione repeated those steps and found herself in the Leaky Cauldron.

"G'day Miss Granger." She heard a voice call.

"Hi Tom."

"Is that Miss Katie?" The man asked. He hadn't seen the girl in a while.

"Yup!" Katie announced loudly. "I'm getting my school supplies! Last year was my last year at The London Private Academy for Beginning Witches and Wizards. I go to Hogwarts this year!"

Tom smiled. "My grandson, Michael is starting there this year too. Maybe you'll see him there."

"Maybe. Well Tom we're off to shop I'll see you later." Hermione said and took Katie's hand. She pulled her out to the entrance to Diagon Alley and tapped the correct brick with her wand. The entrance way opened revealing the stunning view of Diagon Alley. It was packed with witches and wizards of course.

Many boys and girls about Katie's age were dragging their parents from shop to shop, begging for sweets and broomsticks amongst other things. Almost all of them were clearly as excited as Katie.

Hermione thought she saw two heads of silvery-blonde hair once but when she tried to get a better look they were gone. She briefly thought of Draco again and how sexy he had looked last time she had seen him. It was difficult imagining him with another child, let alone married.

"We're going to Gringotts first mum, right?" Katie sounded excited about the prospect.

Hermione nodded, only half paying attention. She had caught another flash of the blondes. Now she was busy trying to see the two again.

"Oh goody!" Katie squealed with delight. "We get to ride the carts!"

"Katie you can't honestly _want_ to ride those carts! They're absolutely horrible."

"I do want to ride them mum!" The girl said grinning at her mother.

"You're crazy Katie!"

---

Two crazy cart rides and one store later they stood in front of Madame Malkin's. Hermione figured that Diagon had been safe for quite some time and that her daughter shouldn't have too much of a problem in the store so she decided to leave her daughter on her on own for a few minutes. Maybe she'd make a new friend before school.

"Now Katie go in and get three sets of black robes." She said, looking at her daughter carefully.

"Mum! Black makes me look like a ghost! And the list says _preferably_ black for classes. Not that we _have_ to have black."

Hermione had forgotten that they had changed the rules since she had gone to school there. "Oh all right go in and get some decent robes. This is the only money we're spending in here so choose wisely. I'll be down the street at the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. Go there when you're finished. Ok?"

"Thanks mum! Ok I'll meet you down there when I'm done. I think I remember where it is."

"Do be careful, Katie. And if you forget where it is just come right back here and ask Madame Malkin." With that Hermione walked away with Katalia calling after her, "I will mum!"

Katie entered the store, grinning, and who did she see but the pale sneering face of Dimitrius Malfoy. Her smile fell automatically.

---

A/N: Hermione meets up an old "friend" in the next chapter or so. Also Dimitrius and Katie chat... Should prove to be very interesting.

Please review! I like to know how you like it so far!


	5. Seeing Draco for the First Time in Years

That Fateful Night

Chapter Five

Seeing Draco for the First Time in Years

---

Dimitrius looked Katalia over carefully before choosing his words. "Stupid half-blood actually smart enough to get into Hogwarts?" After saying that with his usual sneer, he took his cold stare from Katie and looked at the witch pinning his robes on. "A bit longer." He said to the witch. "I don't need to look like a _Weasley_. My robes are _supposed_ to fit me."

The witch nodded without saying anything. Then she removed the pins from the bottom and lengthened his robes so that he would shut up. She always hated working with Malfoy children. And if this one hadn't been so rude to the girl who had just walked in she would have sworn the girl was a Malfoy too.

Another witch came out of somewhere in the back then looked at Katalia. "Are you ready?" She noted the girl looked like a Malfoy and prepared for the worst. But as she pinned up the girl's robes, the girl was very polite and it shocked her.

The witch pinning Katie's robes just happened to glance to her left and saw Dimitrius. Without even thinking about it she asked, "Are you two related?"

Dimitrius looked utterly repulsed by the very thought. "Of course not! We don't look a thing alike!" He glared

at the witch, looking murderous. That was obviously the easiest way to piss off a Malfoy.

Well of course, saying the two didn't look a thing like was a complete lie. They both had the same white-blonde hair and the same shade gray eyes. Katie's, however, had a faint hazel ring around the gray while Dimitrius had a very light green ring around his. They were both ghostly pale and each had a very slightly pointed face. They did each have different noses though.

"Actually getting what they wanted Malfoy?" Katie asked, referring to the black robes. She was trying to be pleasant to the boy. She still wasn't sure what she had ever done to piss off Dimitrius in the first place but it was obviously something big because he'd always hated her.

"It's not that. I just don't wear anything but black. I suppose you'll be getting some stupid pink robes?" He smirked at her, then looked back at the witch pinning his robes. "My sleeves are uneven and my right is way too long."

"Ugh no! I don't want pink robes."

"And I guess you will want to be in the idiot Hufflepuff house or the moronic Gryffindor house with retards like that Weasley girl?" He smirked at Katie again, knowing he was really making her mad.

"Of course not!" She said, just to make sure he didn't win. She always hated it when she let him know that he'd made her angry.

"Well you'd never make it into the Slytherin house and you're too stupid to get into Ravenclaw so I suppose you'll have to leave." He paused for a second then spat, "Not like anybody would miss you."

"I bet I can make it into Slytherin just as easily as you!"

"Ha! Everyone in Slytherin has to have at least one pureblood parent and your mum is a _mudblood_ and you father probably was only a half blood."

"Actually my father _is_ a _pureblood_."

"If you say so." Dimitrius looked down and noted that the witch was done with his robes. So he hopped off the stool, handed his money to the witch, and left carrying no bags.

"Would you like your robes owled to you also, dear?" She asked, looking at Katie.

"No I'll carry them. I dunno if my mom would like it if I didn't come out with money or bags."

"Ok then. What colors would you like?"

Katalia thought for a few moments then told her. The witch nodded and walked to the back, telling her it would only be a few minutes.

---

Hermione stepped slowly into Flourish and Blotts and looked around. Everything still looked the same. Shelves of books lined the wall and although there were a few new faces working there it almost brought her back to her school days. There were witches and wizards browsing and milling about. There were children with their parents joyfully picking out their first real schoolbooks or if they were older, miserably piling up theirs. It had been so long since she had been in here looking for her schoolbooks. And now there was no Harry and Ron here with her joking about stupid things.

Ron was off in America still a bit mad at her. Hermione had no idea what he was doing in America. She figured he was probably playing quidditch or something like that. Or that American game. She couldn't quite recall what it was called. But that had always been his dream and he'd made it come true. After he had found out whose child she was carrying he had left her and dedicated himself completely to quidditch.

Harry, on the other hand, was visiting in Romania on "Ministry business" or so she had heard. Actually, Hermione thought he was just there to visit Ginny who was there visiting Charlie. He was still in love with Ginny although her feelings were rather diminished. He too had gone on to complete his goal of becoming an auror.

Someone behind her cleared his throat, which brought Hermione back to the real world. She was still standing in the doorway of the shop. Hermione turned around to apologize when she found herself staring right into the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy. She froze for a second then blurted out, "Lucius!"

"Draco…" The man paused and then his brows furrowed together. "Do I really look that old?" He smiled slightly at her. He had instantly recognized her when she had been blocking the doorway but hadn't wanted to say anything for fear of being beaten half to death if she was still pissed, which he wouldn't blame her for being.

"Draco! You-you look...different..." Hermione figured there was no use in being mad at him over something that had happened accidentally all those years ago. He was, after all, just a kid at the time. And she'd done just fine on her own so far.

"Well I am 28 years old now." He said, a slight smile tugging at his lips. It was good to know she was being civil. Now maybe he could find a way to work in that he wanted to see the child.

"So... what are you doing here?" She knew damn well what he was doing here but she was curious to see what he'd say.

"Buying Dimitri's school books."

"Dimitri?" Hermione asked curiously, playing it off as if she didn't know he had another child.

"My son. He'll be going off to Hogwarts this year."

"I didn't think you'd have a son that old yet judging by the way you acted last time I saw you." Her tone was slightly condescending. She didn't quite mean for it to come out that way but maybe she'd get an explanation of why he'd made no slight attempt to even see Katie, well, aside from the whole being married part.

Hermione thought she saw a slight pink tinge appear in his cheeks. "Sorry about that... I got forced to marry some French girl, Angeli, a friend of the family… Mother wanted some grandkids so you can figure out the rest... What are you doing here?" He too, knew why she was here but figured it'd be a slick way to learn about the child.

"Buying books and waiting for Katalia."

"Who?"

They both knew damn well that he could guess on his own who she was talking about but Hermione decided to humor him and answer. "M- _our_ daughter." She had almost just said her daughter until it hit her that she was talking to the girl's absent father. Though he couldn't be considered a parent. All he did was send some money every month.

"She starting Hogwarts?" Hermione noticed a slight change in him but could not place what kind of change. It seemed almost like he was sad, possibly over the fact he hadn't seen the girl grow up. _And it serves him right. Should have been around. _But she reasoned with herself. _He is married._

"Yeah. She'll be 11 in February."

"Hi mum I – "Katie walked in smiling, but stopped dead in her tracks and looked like she had seen a ghost when she caught sight of Draco. He was stunningly handsome and looked so much like both her and Dimitrius. There was no mistaking who this man was. She simply stared at him. Was this really the day she would finally meet her father?

Hermione looked at Draco and saw he was just as shocked as Katalia.

Draco looked at the girl. She looked nothing like her mother at all aside from the nose. She had his hair, his face, and his perfect but pale complexion. She even had his eyes. For a moment he felt as if he was staring at a 20 years younger version of his distant cousin Paris.

Hermione was the one to break the silent staring contest. "Katie this is your father, Draco Malfoy. Draco meet your daughter, Katalia Skye Malfoy Granger."

"Um...hi..." Katie mumbled. She was so scared that he wasn't going to like her. She used to think he stayed away because he hated her and didn't want to see her. But now that she was meeting him she had gained a new fear. She was afraid if she messed up, even once, he wouldn't like her at all.

"Hi." Hermione noted that it was amazing how young Draco looked at that moment.

"So what did you get Katie?" Hermione asked, trying to reenter a sense of normalcy. After all, it wasn't too utterly shocking the two would meet someday. London was only so big. They'd have been bound to run into one another eventually.

"I got some pale blue ones, some black, some dark green, some dark blue, one red, and a couple others." She paused for a second then said, "But I only got three sets just like you said."

"Green? You going to be a Slytherin?" Draco asked trying to enter the conversation. He figured she'd probably want to be a Gryffindor like her mother and all of her mother's friends but it was worth a shot.

"I'm considering it um... what should I call you?" She looked at Draco. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she really had no idea of what to call him.

"Er - um...Draco would be fine… Though I suppose you could call me whatever you want to." He added that as an after thought. He was _hoping_ she wasn't going to call him anything...bad... but of course he realized he'd deserve it if she did. He knew he hadn't done anything at all to help her and Hermione other than send them 80 galleons a month. He wanted to send more but Hermione had once sent some of it back telling him 10 galleons a week was all she'd take. He, however, wrote her back, sending 40 galleons back, saying that he'd send no less than 20 a week.

"All right. I guess I'll call you Draco... It seems a bit strange though..."

"You were in Madame Malkin's right?" Draco asked, although it was obvious. It got them off the other topic though.

Katie nodded, wondering why he wanted to know. Though a second asked she'd nodded it occurred to her he was probably looking for his son.

"Did you see a boy around your age that looks a lot like me?"

"Dimitrius?" Katie made a disgusted face. "Unfortunately."

"I take it you don't like him much..." Draco said, not sounding shocked at all. Dimitri was quite the little Lucius Malfoy therefore, he was an asshole. It didn't even occur to him that Dimitrius was just like he had been in his early Hogwarts years except a bit worse.

_It's amazing how much one person can change_. Hermione thought. Draco didn't sound as if he liked the way Dimitrius acted. Though, Hermione couldn't blame him. If her child acted like that she'd be embarrassed to take her into public.

"Ugh father why are you talking to _these_ people?" Dimitrius drawled, having suddenly appeared at his father's side. If only it had been about 17 years earlier, he could have passed off as Draco's twin. Hermione saw a faint ring of emerald green around the gray in his icy eyes. She also saw the way he sneered at Katie and the glare he sent Hermione's way and knew Draco couldn't have raised him with the way Draco was now...

---

A/n: Wow finished another chapter in a day. Next one will be out hopefully near the end of the week. I have a concert to go to tomorrow and the next day I'm going to an amusement park so yeah… I'll be busy until Friday.

But yeah, hope you like Draco and dislike Dimitri. We get more of Dimitri's lovely comments in the next chapter. The one after that is the train ride. And anyone who had read the previous version I put up will start to recognize the 7th chapter through the 11th. I won't really need to edit those too much.

Oh yes, I've also decided that the character named Blaise Zabini that I had as a female will be changed to another character named Aliza Dezmoni.

Please review!


	6. A Glimpse of the Past

That Fateful Night  
Chapter Six  
A Glimpse of the Past 

A/n: ...Could it be...Yes it is an UPDATE!

A/n2: Changed my mind again. The character I had renamed Aliza Dezmoni will now be Aliza Zanyini (I realized I needed the last name to begin with a Z for the 7th chapter.) Other than that everything will remain the same. This is the last chapter I had to rewrite from scratch.

---

Draco looked down at his son for a moment. And as he did this look of distaste crossed his face. And for that single moment he looked exactly like Lucius. When Dimitrius saw that look, however, he closed his mouth quickly, obviously not wanting to say another word.

"Dimitri," Draco began slowly, "you are expected to respect other Malfoys."

Dimitri looked confused for a moment, but that familiar sneer crossed his face and he laughed. "But father, they aren't family!" It was amazing how much he even sounded like his father, with that aristocratic drawl.

"This girl, Katalia," Draco motioned to the girl who appeared rather puzzled. She had never seen interaction such as this between a parent and child. "She is your half-sister. Although she was not planned, as you were, she is no less of a Malfoy."

"But that's not possible! What about mum? You cheated on mum with a mudblood!" Dimitri exclaimed accusingly. The words hadn't even processed through the boy's head. They had just simply come out. He regretted this phrasing instantly when he heard himself say it.

Draco's eyes narrowed in an instinctive response and he smacked the boy. He, just like his son, had not even thought about what was happening until it was done. His eyes widened after he'd done it and he pulled back his hand as if recoiling from a rattlesnake. His cold eyes grew soft and he stared at his hand. "I'm sorry Dimitri..." He muttered. He wasn't even sure why he'd done it. _I can't believe I just did that! No... Lucius did it. Not me! It's his fault! He made me like this. All of the abuse over the years..._ He ceased his mental arguing and looked down at hisw son.

Dimitri remained standing there, silently. He too, was used to it. "Grandfather would be proud." The boy said almost inaudibly.

Draco's jaw dropped. "Never speak of Lucius being proud of me again. That man loathes my very existance."

Hermione and Katie, meanwhile, were just staring at the two. Katie was not completely sure what to think. She did believe, though, that Dimitrius deserved to be smacked after using such foul language in front of his father.

Almost as if Draco had just realized the two were still standing there, he looked back at them quickly. He attempted to feign a half-hearted smile. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm...well... I don' know... I'm not used to having kids around and..." He trailed off because he had realized his rambling was getting him nowhere.

"It's all right, Draco. That kind of thing happens." She paused, unsure of whether to pose the question in her mind or not. She didn't want to pry into his personal life, but she couldn't but be curious. Finally, she decided to ask. "Why aren't you used to having kids around?"

"Because he doesn't give a damn about me a pawned me off to Grandfather because him and - " Dimitri began, but was quickly cut off by Draco.

"Dimitri, you know that is not true and I'm tired of hearing that out of your mouth. I'm not going to say this again." Then he looked back at Hermione. "My parents forced me to get married as I said. Then we had Dimitri when we were both just barely out of school." He paused thinking of how to phrase what he wanted to say. "Then Angeli and I began to have differences that could not be patched up... Instead of tossing Dimitri around we decided to let my mother take care of him. We didn't just leave him there, though. She went back to her parent's house and I got a nice flat in London... And Dimitri stayed with us frequently. Neither of us were exactly prepared to take care of a child. Then Angeli got him for a while but that didn't work. So now, he's mine."

"Oh."

Draco looked down at his watch suddenly and furrowed his brows. "Damnit. Late again. Angeli's going to bitch for hours..."

"What..?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed. "Angeli wants to see Dimitri before he leaves tomorrow. So I have to take him and we were supposed to be there ten minutes ago." He paused then spoke again after a moment. "I'll see you both tomorrow, I trust."

"Of course." Hermione said at the same time Katie exclaimed. "Yup!"

"All right then... Tomorrow it is." And with that he turned and began walking swiftly towards Knockturn Alley.

"So...That was your father, Katie... What'd you think?" Hermione looked down at her daughter.

"He's nice... We really do look alike..."

---

A/n: I swear I'm forgetting something in the chapter but whatever. I got the point across. Next chapter up as soon as I can get it onto my lap top. It's already written, just minor editing needed.

Review!


	7. The Sorting

That Fateful Night

Chapter Seven

The Sorting

A/n: Keep in mind that you will not see too many familiar surnames unless the surnames are those of the students who were years ahead of Harry and them. Some however, weren't too careful. Oh and Diego is part of another story of mine. He will probably be partially explained in this one but to fully understand you will have to read Hopeless Love… I think that was the title at least.

---

Hermione slowly made her way downstairs and winced when she reached the kitchen. The light in there was always excessively bright in the mornings. Her eyes searched the room for her daughter who obviously had to be down there.

Finally, her eyes landed on the young blonde. "What're you doing up so early?"

Katalia laughed and ate a large spoonful of marshmallows from her Lucky Charms. "Mum! I'm going to Hogwarts today! I can't help but be up early!"

"I know, dear. What color robes are you wearing today? Remember you must change on the train." Hermione still couldn't get over the fact that McGonagall had changed the dress code since she'd been there.

"Um…" Katie's brows furrowed in thought and she unconsciously bit her lip. "I guess I'll wear blue or will that make me seem in favor of Ravenclaw? I could wear lavender. That isn't a house color right?"

Hermione grinned. "Right."

"'Kay! I'll wear lavender then!" Katie gave her a huge smile but suddenly frowned as if remembering something horrid.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Hermione asked gently.

"Dimitrius will be there." She said glumly, stirring her spoon in little circles in her bowl.

"It won't be that bad. After all, he is your brother."

"Half-brother." Katie corrected. "And he's utterly horrible! He always teases me…"

"I'm sure Dra- your father has spoken to him."

"Like that'll do any good." She scoffed.

---

"Come on Katie. All you need to do is walk through the barrier. Some people do it at a run the first time."

The eleven-year-old looked at her mother with wide eyes but nodded and turned to the barrier.

She began walking towards it but then began getting worried and ran. Katie squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she ran through the wall.

After a few moments she stopped running and cautiously opened a pale gray eye, surveying her surroundings. "Hey! I made it!" She could hear her mother chuckling slightly, somewhere behind her.

Hermione put Katie's trunk on the train and kissed her daughter goodbye. "I'll see you sometime this year and during Christmas holiday!"

"I know, mum. You've only told me fifty times in the past few hours!" She hugged her mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you mum."

"I love you too, Katie. Now have fun and don't forget to study!"

A familiar half-laugh attracted Hermione's attention. She turned her head left and saw Draco Malfoy. "Can't forget the studying, can we Hermione? Don't worry too much though. We were two of the most brilliant kids Hogwarts had ever seen I won't be surprised if she ends up smarter than both of us." The pale, former Slytherin looked at his daughter. "It's nice to see you again, Katalia."

"Uh…yeah…."

Hermione could see a half-masked look of sadness in his gray eyes as he faked a cheery smile. "Make sure Dimitri does his work if you're in his house. He tends to slack off when no one's around. And uh… If you ever need anything feel free to owl me." Satisfied with his attempt at conversation, he turned and left.

"Uh oh! Train's gonna leave. Bye mum! Love you!" The girl got on the train and looked up and down the long hall. Now she was on her own. Aria had been nowhere in sight on the platform and she was the only person Katie knew here aside from Dimitrius. And there was no way she'd go looking for Dimitri!

"Need a place to sit?" Someone said from her right and she jumped. After a second she turned her head as a faint laugh was heard.

"Not nice to sneak up on people." She said shortly, looking him over. He had gelled dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. Eyes almost as green as the boy in some of the pictures her mother had showed her from her Hogwarts days.

"Hey…I'm sorry. But really, do you need a place to sit? We've got an empty spot in our compartment." The boy pointed to a door to his left and gave a half-smile.

Instead of answering she nodded and brushed off her sleeve where some dust had fallen on it. Then she looked back up at him and followed him through the door, taking notice of the pretty design on the door's stained glass window.

"We" turned out being four others, a girl, and three boys. One of the boys – presumably the oldest – had already changed and was sitting smugly in a corner, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. He reminded her strongly of Dimitri.

The girl though, made her think of the four popular girls she had known at her old school. She was sitting near the smug boy and casting glances at him every once in a while. Her reddish hair was curled to perfection and Katie wasn't surprised to see a bit of make-up on her face.

The other two boys didn't seem quite as bad as the other one, though. Both had brown hair and light eyes. Neither were smirking, just pretending to smile. But under the smiles you could see that they were a bit nervous.

The first boy, after entering took a seat on the smug boy's right and looked at her. "I'm Zack." He pointed to the smug boy and the preppy girl and introduced them as Amber and Marcus. When their names were mentioned they took notice of her. Marcus smirked and her and nodded his head, but Amber passed her off with a short glance. The boys on the other side were introduced as Kobe and Richie.

She took a seat between Kobe and Richie, already unsure if she liked the other three. Zack seemed all right but Marcus scared her and Amber seemed like a complete snob. Probably someone Dimitri'll like, she thought, but kept it to herself.

There was a bit of polite conversation amongst the six but nothing beyond that. She introduced herself, told what school she'd went to and learned that Marcus was a fourth year Slytherin and that Amber and Kobe had attended her school.

After a while they each found someone to talk to. She spoke with Kobe and Richie for a bit but soon found they were a bit obsessed with quidditch, and tried Amber. She had a little crush on Marcus and liked nail polish too much for her own good. That left Zack and Marcus to talk to but before she'd even looked at Zack, Marcus pulled her over next to him.

"Hey babe, I'll be seeing you in Slytherin right?" His smirk was still fixed firmly on his face but now she saw his eyes, a cold light blue. There was a hungry glint in them.

"Uh…maybe."

"Gonna try out for quidditch? I could teach you to fly…."

"Um…" She moved a little to the left and wished she was still talking about nail polish with Amber. "Sure." Uh huh, yeah that'd happen.

"Take you for a spin on my broom one day." He shrugged and looked at Zack as he walked back in from the cart.

She took that as her chance to move back over to the other side with Richie and Kobe, hearing that they were still talking about who's team was going to win the cup she took out a book, only looking up when she heard laughter from Marcus and Zack.

"You really need to stop messing with them like that Marc!" Zack laughed. "You're gonna end up with a house full of guys if you keep this up!"

"It's only been…three so far!"

"Yeah well the first one ran!"

They both laughed and she felt a bit of relief. So Marcus had only been having a bit of fun after all. She had been considering taking Slytherin off her list of possible houses if he'd have been serious.

---

"Boys." Amber said after a while. Everyone looked up.

"Yeah?" Kobe and Marcus chorused.

"Kat" – Amber had taken to calling her that – "and I need to change. Please leave the compartment for a few minutes while we do so."

They rolled their eyes and Katie could have sworn Marcus muttered, "don't have anything I ain't seen before." But still, they left.

"Finally. That Marcus Davies thinks he's so cool…" Amber muttered, pulling on her robe. "Did you hear what he said as he walked out? I mean honestly!"

---

Eventually the train ride ended and they separated. The first years followed a huge man who could only be the "Hagrid" her mother spoke of. The others went into carriages that were facing the opposite way.

"Now ever'one get into a boat. On'y four to a boat though. Any more'n you might tip it." Katie got into a boat with Zack, Amber, and another girl she hadn't seen before who called herself Jeanette Price.

Both Kobe and Richie had disappeared into the crowd when they'd gotten off the train. She'd seen Dimitri though, flanked by two large boys with a pretty blonde clutching his arm. She hoped the boat would tip. She could almost picture Dimitri soaking wet and the blonde screaming at him because her make-up was ruined.

The boat ride was short though and uneventful. No one fell into the water but there was a boy screaming for his kitten "Felix."

---

"I'm sure you've all heard rumors of how you'll be fighting trolls and drinking poisons to be sorted, but it's all completely false. I want to establish this now. I must leave you now but I'll return in a few minutes to take you to the hall." The strict woman looked at them all and then disappeared through a door.

When she returned she told them all to follow her into a large room, full of students sitting at four long tables. Another table seated the Professors and there was a hat resting on a stool. Everyone had their eyes fixed on it as it opened its brim and sung.

After the song, the strict teacher called them up, starting with an "Adams, Alicia."

She put the hat on her head and grinned as it yelled "Ravenclaw!"

"Artis, Timothy" followed her, becoming the first Gryffindor. Then two more Ravenclaws, "Benz, Peter" and "Clearwater-Weasley, Clarabelle."

Then three more Gryffindors "Conner, Clarese", "Cowen, Sean", and "Day, Krystal" before another Ravenclaw "Erickson, Troy." Then, finally, the first Slytherin, "Fleer, Bleu."

Then, Amber was called up and she strutted up to take the hat. She had only had the hat on for a bit before the hat granted her wish and yelled, "Slytherin!" But before she joined her table, she handed the hat to Kobe, who was made a Ravenclaw.

A third Slytherin, "Goles, Robert" went up, and then "Gough, Cindy" was made the first Hufflepuff. Until this point the Hufflepuffs were worrying that they wouldn't have any new house members but now they were relieved.

Katalia watched the girl step off the stool and had forgotten they were getting dangerously close to her name. Then out of nowhere, "Granger, Katalia" was called. Her head jerked towards the front and she walked nervously toward the stool, taking the hat from Cindy. She took a seat upon the stool and set the hat on her head, not sure what to expect.

"Hmm…." A voice said in her ear. "Brains…. Plenty of them… Loyalty… Brave, yes… Ahh. Ambition rules all… And a thirst to prove you're better than 'him'…Best to put you in…" The hat spoke aloud now. "SLYTHERIN!"

She stood, a faint smile on her face as she handed the tattered hat to "Hash, Daniel." She wasn't quite sure her mother would be too pleased with this. She thought this over and moved to the table where Marcus and all the other Slytherins were seated and took a seat between Marcus and a young dark-haired boy without even thinking.

She was brought back to reality as the Hufflepuff table erupted with cheers for "Henry, Michael" "Hewitt, Joshua." She looked up at the crowd in the front of the room. There were more students than her mother had said there'd be. A few faces stood out of the crowd. One being Dimitri Malfoy. He didn't look right next to his dark-haired companion. He was too pale.

Another face stood out but she couldn't put a name to him. She was sure she hadn't met him yet. Maybe she had seen one of his parents in a picture somewhere. More faces. More vaguely familiar kids. She saw Dimitri's blonde friend, Zack, Richie, and Aria.

Katie didn't really pay attention to the next few people. She thought there were a few Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff or two. She was rather relieved about not being placed in Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Dimitrius." The professor up front said with distaste and Katie tore her eyes from the crowd to watch her brother. But there wasn't much to see. The hat hadn't even touched his head when it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Dimitri smirked, set the hat on the stool, and with one quick, cat-like movement he was facing the tables, sauntering towards the Slytherins. Katalia watched him seat himself across from Marcus. "Granger." He said softly as a greeting and looked at the crowd

"Pity you're in this house, Malfoy." She said and watched his lips curl into a sneer.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Granger. Father may like you but Grandfather doesn't and I'm sure he could arrange for everyone to just…forget you were ever born." He hissed and resumed watching the sorting as if he'd never stopped.

"Right." She watched a cheerful girl join their table next to Dimitri and heard her say something about her sister.

"Moonescar, Twylight." A girl with black hair stepped forward and put on the hat, waiting almost a full minute before it yelled "Ravenclaw!"

"Ha. Knew she couldn't make it in. Dad's gonna be pissed." The girl said and her and Dimitri laughed.

Katie tried to ignore them, especially as Dimitri's girlfriend, Kourtnie Phillips joined their table. She returned to her thoughts after another boy was made a Hufflepuff. Her mother had told her Draco'd been a popular boy in his time here. Katie didn't expect any less of Dimitri, especially since he already seemed to have gathered his own little fan club.

"Potter, Zack." Katie's head snapped towards the front. Whispers could be heard and Dimitri exclaimed, "Potter! There can't be a Potter!"

All around the room shouts and whispers could be heard. Only some were clearly audible though.

"Harry Potter's son?"

"Could he be…?"

"It can't be!"

Zack stepped up, amongst the whispers, almost as if he couldn't hear them, and slipped the hat onto his head. He stayed perfectly still for almost two minutes and the room grew silent. But the silence seemed to stretch on forever until the hat cried, "Slytherin." The hat, which had shown nothing less than the greatest enthusiasm, sounded solemn and the strict Professor's face fell.

The clapping didn't actually start until Zack had nearly reached the table, and Katie was surprised to see it was Dimitri and his gang who started it. Soon, the others in the room joined in.

She sighed in frustration as Zack too, was sucked into Dimitri's gang and she sat in thought for the rest of the sorting until there were only five people left to be sorted. Aria, Richie, a sandy-haired boy, a tall stern looking boy, and the boy who'd looked so familiar earlier.

"Stein, Dominic" was made a Ravenclaw as well as "Tornell, Steven."

"Weasley, Aria."

Aria stumbled forward and put on the hat, grinning from ear to ear. Her grin grew impossibly larger as the hat called "Gryffindor." Katie knew Aria'd been hoping to get Gryffindor for years now. She didn't want to disappoint her parents, both had been in Gryffindor.

"Wood, Richard," was next in line, leaving only the last boy. Richie joined the Gryffindor table, giving Katie a small wave on his way.

"Zanyini, Diego."

A few whispers arose and Dimitri tapped Katie's shoulder. "She say Zanyini?"

Katie nodded. "Yes she did. Perhaps if you paid more attention you'd know this."

"Shut up." He fixed his eyes on the boy.

Diego casually walked over to the hat, apparently enjoying the suspense. He made no move to sit on the stool, but instead gave everyone a smirk and picked up the hat. His sorting was quicker than Dimitri's. The hat didn't touch his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

He strolled down the pathway to the Slytherin table and pushed the boy next to her out of his seat.

"That was my seat!" The boy yelled.

"Really?" Diego pretended to be surprised for a second, before his face grew cold. "Get over it. It's mine now." He sat down and met Katie's eyes.

She didn't remove her eyes from his for nearly a minute. His eyes were alluring, emerald green and confusing. One moment there'd seem to be emotion in them, the next none was present. She could see intelligence in them though, perhaps too much for his own good and he was handsome. Finally, he removed his piercing stare after Dimitri said his name and started talking to him.

---

That night, she wrote to her mother and told her where she had been sorted and that she had met someone with the last name Potter. She told her mother how beautiful Hogwarts was and how classes weren't going to start until that Wednesday because they were to get used to their new surroundings and get some start of term notices.

She signed the letter and was debating whether or not to write to Draco when a large black owl tapped on the window. She opened it and allowed the owl to step in and drop a letter in her lap.

"T-thank you.." She said and picked up the letter, wondering who'd be writing to her already. There was no name on the front, but the envelope was sealed with a large Malfoy crest. She didn't figure Dimitri'd be writing to her so surely it was from Draco.

She tore it open and read it quietly. "Katalia, Congratulations on making Slytherin. I'm very proud of you. Dimitri's told me, don't worry, you can still tell your mother. She doesn't know yet. But I'm concerned. Dimitri's told me there's a boy in your house. I think it was Diego Zanyini? Is this true? And a Potter? Please write back soon and tell me how everything's going. And remember if you ever need anything, owl me. Draco."

She scribbled a reply back, "Thank you and yes, there is a Diego Zanyini in my house and a Zack Potter. But why does this make you concerned? And thank you for the offer. I'll be sure to remember. Katie."

She wrote "Draco Malfoy" on the envelope for Draco and "Mother" on the other and tied both to the owl. "Take these to Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." She sent the owl away and shut the window, laying down in bed and giving in to sleep.

---

A/n: This is to clarify things:

One thing to keep in mind is Draco's offer. "If you ever need anything, owl me." This will come in later. And did I make Dimitri and Diego cocky enough? Diego Zanyini and Zack Potter shall be explained later. I'll tell you this now though; Diego has no clue who his father is. Aliza refused to tell anyone and Zack's never met his father.

Please tell me if I'm introducing too many new characters at once. That's the bad thing about writing about kids of characters. If I am, then I'll try and keep just the important ones mentioned most.

PLEASE READ! I WANT INPUT!

And for those who are curious, there were 10 students I left out. Two are Slytherins, Cameron Pohler, and Ica Rodgers. You will meet them later. Gryffindors are Doyle Howard, Heather Jackson, and Andrea Nolan. You will probably hear of them later. Ravenclaws is Marcie Kramer. And the Hufflepuffs are Kay Leonard, Debbie Nelson, Wayne Plitzk, and James Smith. These characters may be introduced. I'm considering putting in sections where other characters are the ones we are following. I'd like input on these. Thanks!

Please review!


	8. Friendships are Made

That Fateful Night

Chapter Eight

Friendships are made

A/n: Ha! Three chapters within a month.

---

"Ok, so he wants me to just…walk up to him and ask his mother's name. Right. That won't seem dumb." Katie muttered this to herself as she left the dorm room, heading down the stairs leading to the common room. Draco had owled her back during breakfast and told her to find out if Diego's mom was 'Aliza Zanyini.' Ironically enough, Katie had actually heard a little bit about Aliza from her mother. Supposedly, Aliza had been one of the prettiest girls their year and quite popular with the guys (particularly Draco.)

"Well if it isn't the halfblood." A voice drawled from the couch as she went to sit on it. Of course, it had to be Dimitri. And look! What luck. His little fan club was there along with Diego! Oh joy.

"Least I'm not a stuck up pure-blood. I'd have to shoot myself." She opted for a chair near the couch.

"Maybe you should anyway. No one wants you around."

She was about to retaliate but Diego narrowed his eyes at Dimitri. "Leave the girl alone, Malfoy. Just because you despise her doesn't mean the rest of us do."

"Really Zanyini? No one wants you around either. Perhaps you should just – "

But no one got to hear what he was going to say because his girlfriend, Kourtnie, promptly told him to shut up, which lead into an argument between the two. Diego, seemingly uninterested in their squabble pulled up a chair next to Katie's. "I love watching idiots argue, don't you?"

She nodded and tried to avoid his eyes. They were too alluring. "Yeah I always get a kick out of it."

"You know… You two look a lot alike… You related?" For the first time she noticed his voice slid in and out of his British accent, alternating between it and an American one.

"Unfortunately. …Are you from America?"

He nodded his head. "Somewhat. I lived there for… a few years."

"Is it nice there?"

"The cities are full of action… You're never bored. But the places all begin to look the same after a while. I still go there though occasionally. My mother has family over there."

"Lucky you. All my family is in England… Or well, any of my mother's family. I barely know my father."

Diego looked at the fire burning green in the fireplace. "I wouldn't consider myself lucky. You're luckier than me. I've never met my father and my mother won't tell me who he is… Sometimes I wonder if he's dead and that's why she won't tell me."

Here was her chance. "Is your mother by chance Aliza Zanyini…?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"My parents were in her year and when I told my father you had the last name Zanyini he told me to see if your mother was Aliza. He said he hadn't seen her since they graduated."

"Mother said she fell out of touch with all her school friends… I'm not sure if she even talks to any of them anymore."

"Diego!" A high voice called from the other side of the room and his head turned in that direction.

"Well um… I'll talk to you another time. Ica's found something on that alleged chamber of secrets she's been fascinated with." He grinned at her and went over to her, leaving Katie to her thoughts. She figured she should probably write Draco back. He'd be awaiting her owl. So she grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and some green ink.

---

"Hello Aliza." A tenor voice said behind the blonde woman, making her jump and drop her glass, spilling red wine all over the rug.

"Draco." She said before turning around to face him. If there was one voice she'd recognize from her school years it would be his.

"So tell me…" He sat on the couch; ignoring the glare she gave him. "How have you been?"

"Peachy fucking keen, Draco and yourself?" She said and he detected a bitter undertone in her otherwise pleasant voice.

"Come now, Aliza. After all we've shared… after all we've done… after how many times you frequented my bed, you needn't use that formal tone with me." He laid back on the couch, putting his arms behind his head, and looked up at her, faking a grin.

"Still the same smug bastard I see. Obviously, you haven't grown up yet. I may have liked your looks those many years ago but those are starting to get boring now… Especially considering I go for grown men and you're still a little boy pretending to be a man. So state what you want and leave."

Draco looked hurt as he sat up, but he hid it in his voice. "That hurts Aliza, really it does. What happened to us? We used to be such good friends and now… Hell, I still talk to Pansy! But the day I try to renew our friendship you go and insult me…" Before allowing her to retort he continued. "But maybe I should excuse you… Taking care of young Diego all by yourself must be difficult."

Aliza gasped and Draco watched her eyes go wide. "How did you find out?"

"Currently, I have two children of my own in Hogwarts this year. Both happened to have joined your son in Slytherin."

"Two? Damn Draco… Twins?"

"No. Different mothers. One was an accident at Hogwarts, the other my forced marriage."

"Seems there were a few accidents at Hogwarts." She eyed the stain on the carpet. "Who are the mothers?"

"Angeli… I'm sure you remember her, and Hermione Granger."

"Granger? But Draco!" She took a moment to digest this after he nodded. "Does Lucius know? I remember he used to hit you and you'd come to school with awful bruises… It'd be a wonder he didn't kill you over that one."

"Don't dredge up the past, Aliza. I do that enough myself. Yes, he knows but it wasn't until recently I told him. Naturally, Narcissa wished to meet the girl but Lucius refuses to see her. …She looks like a Malfoy though."

"What are their names?"

"Dimitrius Decoris Decentis Malfoy and Katalia Skye (I think it was) Malfoy Granger." He noticed the spot on the carpet and muttered a spell, cleaning it up right away. "Sorry about that."

"Its fine and great names. I can tell you chose Dimitrius's. You always did like D names."

"What's Diego's full name?" He asked, hoping for some insight into who the father was.

"Diego Angelo Thomas Zabini."

"Angelo after Angelique right?"

"Yeah. And Thomas, well, you know why."

"Still hurt to talk about him?"

"Too much."

"So…" Draco attempted to sound only mildly interested. "Who's Diego's father anyway?"

"I refuse to say."

---

A pale man sat in a green, high-backed, velvet chair in front of a fireplace, staring straight into the flames. Their orange glow was reflected in his eyes – steel gray and cold from all the years of hidden emotions. His hair was still white-blonde with no traces of gray although he had to be almost fifty now.

He was contemplating something. His wife wanted him to invite their only granddaughter over for the holidays… but she was the daughter of a mudblood, making her a halfblood and unworthy to carry his last name. But he heard she looked like a young Paris. So she was obviously a Malfoy…

All of this confused him greatly. Draco had kept this child a secret for almost ten years so did that mean he had no input in the child's upbringing? That could be a good thing though. Draco was more of a child himself, pawning his son off on his parents while he was out partying and them coming to collect him before the child could be made into a proper Malfoy.

Lucius may have messed up on Draco but Dimitri was cooperating perfectly. Dimitri had stronger views on mudbloods and halfbloods. He had thought Draco's views were perfect but obviously they weren't if he had to go and fuck a mudblood bitch over Aliza (whom he still kept in contact with) and the various others he knew Draco had been with.

Narcissa had proposed the girl come and stay for a few days during the winter holiday with her mother possibly if the woman didn't trust them. Then she had went on to say that maybe Draco and Dimitri could come, along with Aliza and her little boy, possibly even Angeli if her and Draco could refrain from fighting for a few days. He suspected Narcissa missed the days when Draco still lived there and had people in and out of the manor daily.

"Lucius?" Narcissa's voice called from the doorway, causing him to turn his head and look at her. She hadn't appeared to age much either, she had gotten a bit slimmer though and her age showed a bit in her face.

"Yes?"

"Have you thought about it yet…?" She asked tentatively. She didn't want to anger him. She knew what he was capable of.

"I've given it a bit of thought, yes." He took a breath and paused. It might be nice to see Aliza and her son again, Dimitri and Angeli too. But the girl, her mother, and Draco were ones he could do without. "And my answer is… yes."

A smile lit her face. "Oh thank you, Lucius! I'll owl everyone right away!"

---

"May I sit here?" A girl, Italian by the looks of her, asked Katie during lunch.

Katie had been daydreaming and jumped when the girl spoke. "Uh… Sure."

"Thanks. Everywhere else is full or reserved for idiots." The girl said, throwing a glare Diego's way. "Don't trust that boy."

"Who Diego? He's nice enough… What's your name?"

"Oh! Sorry about that! I'm Bleu Fleer and this," she pointed to a boy behind her who looked a bit like her, "is my cousin, Travis Tucker."

He gave a nod and sat down. Katie figured he was probably shy. "I'm Katalia Granger, Katie for short."

"Granger? Are you really?" The boy said, looking up. "My mum said she knew someone named Granger in school. Herm-something."

"Hermione, yeah."

"Wow. Your mum is in the revised copy of Hogwarts a History along with that git's," Travis pointed at Dimitri, "dad for having the highest O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores ever recorded!"

Bleu gave a laugh. "You read too much, Trav."

"Draco had high scores too?" Katie asked. Her mother had never told her Draco had gotten high scores.

"Damn morons." A boy said as he took a seat on Katie's right without asking.

"Excuse me, but who are you referring to?" Katie asked as a roar of laughter came from Dimitri and Diego's end of the table.

"Those idiots. Who else is so dumb around here for me to actually bother insulting them?" This boy had spiked hair, dyed blue with dark blue eyes to match. And was that an earring right through his eyebrow? He also sounded American which would explain it all.

"I dunno." She said. "My name's Katie Granger. What's yours?"

"Damon Michaels, who are your friends?"

"Bleu…."

"Bleu Fleer and Travis Tucker." Bleu supplied, giving a laugh, causing the others to join in. And in this moment they were bound together as friends, although none of them knew it just yet.

---

A/n: Finally! Introductions are done! Friends are made! The action starts soon! Hope you guys'll like the plot… This one will follow the adults more but it does tie in with the kids too…

A/n2: I forgot about Damon in the last chap...Uh yeah...He's in Slytherin too.

Please review!


	9. An Invite

That Fateful Night

Chapter Nine

An Invite

A/n: For reference: the more reviews I get the quicker I will post new chapters! And uhm...Snape is in this one but I'm not completely sure how he got his job back. lol

---

"Come on Katie! We're gonna be late!" Bleu yelled from the door as Katie gathered up her books. Her first class of the year and she had already almost forgotten her books!

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Katie yelled back as she jumped up and sped towards the common room, nearly dropping her books in the process. She kept up her fast pace and made the mistake of picking the wrong moment to look down at her slipping books. When she did, she ran right into someone, dropping her books and bag. She sighed as she saw everything in both of their bags roll away and a few vials of ink explode.

A few feet behind her she heard Bleu's melodious giggle sound. "Wow Katie! You're on a roll today!" This was the second person Katie had run into all day. The first had been Diego and Katie had watched Bleu give him a mistrustful glare. Diego had looked at Katie as if to ask what he did and Katie just shrugged. She wasn't sure what her new friend had against Diego, but it had to be something really bad. As far as she had seen, Bleu was friendly towards nearly everyone she met. She had even attempted to be polite to Dimitri.

She looked up at the person she had run into and a blush crept into her cheeks. Of all the people in the school it had to be Damon. She tried to pick up the pens and such to avoid looking at him, lest he see her crimson cheeks. This was one of the times she hated having pale skin. And god forbid Bleu see her blushing. She'd never hear the end of it! "Sorry for bumping into you…" She muttered, purposely looking at the floor so her white-blonde hair would fall over her face.

"It's my fault, not yours. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said with a grin. He didn't mind running into her, in all honesty, he had hoped he'd see her today. He thought she was rather pretty and although he'd only spoken to her a little bit, he already kind of had a crush on her.

"Neither was I so I suppose we're even." She eyed the boy's eyebrow piercing and winced. It really looked like it hurt. He must have noticed where she was looking though, because he reached up and touched it without thinking.

"It didn't hurt too bad. Most people where I'm from have got worse piercings." He scooped up the rest of his stuff and stood, extending a hand to help her up. "We're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

---

An owl rapped sharply at the window just as Hermione was finishing applying her make-up. She missed the sound the first time, but when it sounded again, she set down her lipstick and followed the tapping to the window, gasping at the magnificent eagle owl.

It was a sleek and shiny creature, so huge that Hermione feared it might get stuck in the window when it was allowed in. It had a letter though so it had to be allowed. She could just see the corner of a dark green envelope attached to the owl's mighty leg.

When it was allowed in, the bird promptly pecked her finger and flew to the bed. Hermione glared at it but followed it warily. The peck had hurt quite a bit and she was now going through her mental list of people who would send her letters with an evil owl.

She took hold of the bird and untied the letter. The owl, unlike most others, immediately flew off, not waiting for a response. This shocked her a bit. Most letter senders requested their owls await a response… unless it was an announcement of someone's death.

As soon as she had the envelope away from the owl, and the window locked shut, she examined the envelope. The handwriting on the front was loopy and small, with little curlicues on each letter. This puzzled her. No one she knew wrote like this.

However, when she flipped the letter to rip it open, she realized why the handwriting was not familiar. A large Malfoy crest held the letter shut. Her first thought was Draco, but no, she had seen his handwriting before. It was straight and narrow, and she could tell he had never once thought of adding a curl to a letter. That left Lucius, Narcissa, or someone else.

Draco could have gotten a woman to write the name, but why would he? Never before had he done something like that. So it was either Lucius or Narcissa. Either one could mean bad news for her, Katie, and Draco. She figured it was Narcissa though. She couldn't quite imagine Lucius writing like that.

With a shaking hand, she slit open the envelope with her finger. She was now all too aware of how silent the house was with Katie away at school. The letter could be a threat and no one would be here to help her if someone broke in.

Finally, she reached the letter inside and unfolded it, quickly checking for a signature, and sure enough, there it was, Narcissa Malfoy. The same handwriting pervaded the rest of the letter, which appeared to be somewhat short and to the point.

_Miss Granger,_

_My husband and I are having a family gathering over thechildren's winter break and as your daughter is family we would like to extend an invitation to the both of you. Our son, grandson, daughter-in-law,Miss Zanyini, and her son will also be attending along with a few other family members. We will be hosting everyone for about a week,but if you are not comfortable staying for the entire week, it certainly will not be held against you. We wouldsimply like to get to know our granddaughter. _

_If you plan on attending please send an owl by December 1st so that we can have adequate time to prepare your rooms. No special attire is required but if you have an evening gown do pack it as we are considering either attending or hosting a Christmas Eve ball._

_We are awaiting your owl._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

---

"Bloody hell!" Dimitri yelled aloud in the middle of potions. The whole class turned and looked at him in a sort of shocked silence. Everyone waited for Snape to turn and award the young Malfoy at least five detentions, but it didn't happen.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you refrain from using such language in my classroom?" Snape said icily. It was a well-known fact that Draco Malfoy had been a favorite of his and Lucius had been his good friend. That automatically entitled Dimitri to the new spot of favoritism.

Katie's hand shot up in the air a moment later amidst gleeful giggles. The professor turned and looked at her. A puzzled look came over his face for a second, but he dismissed it. "Ms. Granger is it?"

"Yes, sir. My potion is complete I think…" She looked at it for a moment, but looked back at him quickly. She wanted to watch the expression on his face to see if it was right or not.

He eyed the potion. It was the right shade of green. But this girl said she was a Granger. That might mean it was that insufferable know-it-all, Hermione Granger's daughter. She had light features though and looked an awful lot like Dimitri. He made a mental note to speak with Draco later. "Yes, Miss Granger, you're potion seems to be fine."

---

The next few months flew by too fast for Katie's liking. Damon, Travis, Bleu, and her became as inseparable as Ron, Harry, and Hermione in school. Though steadily tormented by Dimitri's little fan club (Amber, Kourtnie, Rob, and Cameron) they continued with their daily routines and ultimately found that Dimitri's tormenting meant nothing.

Damon, being a second year, already knew his way around the school and helped the other three out whenever possible. Since he'd already had all of their classes it made their homework even easier because when they didn't understand something he could explain it.

Soon enough, the Christmas holidays were approaching and everyone was excited. Already, word had spread of the Hogwarts reunion and several students were happy to know their parents would be showing up. The rest were simply happy that the holidays were coming up.

Katalia and Dimitri were just excited to know that they wouldn't have to deal with each other for the break. At this point Hermione had not exactly told Katalia about the invite and was still debating whether or not she should go.

---

A/n: Yes! 'Tis a new chapter!

Review to get quicker updates!


End file.
